RedvsBlue: Make Your Time, on Third Earth
by NebulaXYZ
Summary: After the bomb inside church went off, The reds and blues (including Church) are caught in the blast and are in in the temporal dimension. But instead of Ending up in the "Future" they land on Third Earth. How will The Thundercats cope with The reds and blues aiding them in their quest to defeat Mumm-ra? Will they ever find their way back to Blood Gulch?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"_**You foolish fools will never defeat me!**__**"**__ O'Malley jeered as he hefted the rocket launcher. __**"**__**You're far too busy being foolish! HAHAHAHAAA! Oblivion is at hand!**__**"**_

_As O'Malley kept firing the rocket launcher, the two teams hurried for some nearby cover. Caboose and Donut ran for the safety of some trees, Tucker and Church dived behind a nearby snowdrift and Sarge and Grif dashed towards a rock. Meanwhile Simmons scurried across the field, calling out, "Sarge, I have an idea, but I need you to distract him!"_

_"Will do!" Sarge called out then he turned to the orange soldier next to him. "Grif, I never believed in you, not even for a moment, but now is your chance to prove yourself… to me."_

_"What can I do, Sarge?" Grif asked eagerly. "I need you to run right at O'Malley," Sarge began. "And shank him with my shiv?" Grif interrupted hopefully._

_"No," Sarge retorted. "When he blows you up with the rocket, try to see if you can get your dismembered limbs and guts to clog the barrels of his rocket launcher." Grif just stared in horror. "You're kidding." He said in disbelief "It's a remote chance, I know," Sarge agreed. "But it's worth a shot."_

_But then O'Malley leapt off the cliffs and landed right behind Sarge and Grif. __**"**__**OOOOOOBLIVION IS AT HAND! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**__"_

_As the two Reds whirled round, O'Malley raised his rocket launcher at them. "Cover your ears, guys," Doc's voice called out. "This thing is really loud!" "This is it!" Grif yelped as he hid behind Sarge and closed his eyes. As O'Malley was about to fire, someone called his name. _

_"Not so fast, O'Malley!" Simmons' voice called out. The possessed medic turned round to see the maroon Spartan standing in the middle of the field, a remote control in his hand. "Maybe we can't stop you, but I know who can!"_

_Simmons pressed the button on the remote and a glowing green doorway appeared next to him. Seconds later, the two Battle Creek armies came charging through it, wearing their standard blue and red armor, they began cheering and shouting, "Alright, new level, yeah! Woohoo!"_

_"Hey, guys!" Simmons called out, attracting their attention. "You want your flag? He's the one that has it!" He pointed to O'Malley who gulped in worry. _

_**"On no…"**_

_"The crusade has begun!" the Red Zealot yelled out. He turned to both Red and Blue teams "Our hour of glory is at hand! Let all who would stand against us be washed in our divine light!" _

_As the two armies charged forward whooping and firing their weapons, O'Malley dropped his rocket launcher and ran for his life. _

_**"**__**Get away from me! No! Get out! OWWW!**__**"**_

_Simmons ran up to Sarge and Grif and grabbed the rocket launcher. "We need to disarm Church's bomb, Sarge." "Right," Sarge agreed._

_But as they, Caboose and Donut ran towards Church and Tucker's hiding place, a bolt of lightning shot out of Lopez's body and struck the Blue leader right in the crotch. "YEEEHAHAHAOOOOWWW!"_

_Just then Sarge and the others ran up to him. "Hold still, son, this'll just take a second." He knelt down and carefully prized off Church's codpiece, making the Blue leader sigh in dismay. "Don't you ever install anything above the waist?"_

_Once the codpiece was off, Sarge located the timer of the bomb which showed they had just sixty seconds left and he quickly hit the off button… and then again… but nothing happened. "Oh no!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet. "That last lightning bolt fused the detonator! There's no way to turn this thing off!"_

_"Can't you do it manually?" Simmons asked. "Impossible," Sarge replied. "I specifically designed it so that __I__ wouldn't be able to defuse it."_

_"Why?" Grif cried out. "In case I fell in to the wrong hands and was __brainwashed__ to help the Blues," Sarge explained._

_"Nice thinking, sir," Simmons said loyally. Grif just scowled at him. "You had to get just one last ass-kiss in before we die, didn't you?"_

_Meanwhile after the__ two Battle Creek armies had finished beating the crap out of O'Malley, they were all on top of him and now 'T-Bagging' the hell out of him with them shouting, "Hop! Hop! Hop!", "Let me try! Let me try!" and "Take that dude!" While O'Malley could no nothing but shout. _

"_**NO STOP! That's disgusting, what are you doing?! HELP! IM BEING VIOLATED!**"_

_Tucker snatched the rocket launcher from Simmons' hands and pointed it at his leader. "Church, there's only one thing I can do." "Hey, what the hell?" Church cried out, taking a step back._

_"There's only twenty seconds left!" Simmons yelled._

_"If I blow you up before the bomb goes off, there's at least a small chance the rest of us will live," Tucker explained. "But the rocket will kill me!" Church shouted._

_"Ten seconds!" Simmons yelled again._

_"You're gonna die anyway when the bomb goes off!" Grif screamed._

_Church just shrugged. "What can I tell you, pal? Misery loves company."_

_"Five seconds!"_

_Tucker sighed as he loaded the rocket launcher and pointed it at his teammate. "Sorry, Church."_

_"Man this blows," Church scowled. "You guys suck."_

_Suddenly, a shot rang out and the rocket launcher was ripped right out of Tucker's hands. "What the hell?"_

_Everybody looked up to see Wyoming standing on an icy peak, holding a smoking sniper rifle in his hands. "Sorry, Private Tucker, but I always get my man." He pointed his gun at Tucker's head. "Say goodbye, mate."_

_Just then, a loud bleeping noise rang out and Simmons gulped in alarm. "Uh guys, I hate to interrupt but… zero seconds."_

_All eyes turned to Church as the bleeping grew louder, faster and higher in pitch. "Uh oh," Tucker murmured._

_"What?" Church asked before he felt a strange grumbling feeling in his stomach. "Oh, son of a-"_

_KABOOOOOOOOMMMMM! The explosion that followed shot out across the Halo ring world and out into the depths of space. The Halo ring was beginning to break for no chance of survival…except for a couple of soldiers._

_As the light faded, everyone suddenly found themselves in a strange glowing tunnel and everyone was still in one piece. Even Church was with them. Everyone looked around in surprise._

_"What the…?" Simmons muttered. "Where the hell are we?" Asked Church in dismay._

_"The bomb must have gone off," Sarge guessed._

_Grif looked around in confusion. "Where are we? Are we dead?"_

_"I don't want to be dead!" Caboose called out. "I want to be alive, or a cowboy."_

_"Dead? Oh man," Donut cried. "Tomorrow was all you can eat day at the chow hall, and I wanted to eat all I could." _

"_What?!" Grif yelled. "I'm dead and tomorrow was 'all you could eat?!' Well this just blows!" He yelled indignantly. _

_"We're not dead, idiots," Sarge yelled after smacking the back of Grif's head. "We're stuck in some kind of temporal… whoa no!" Just then the glow in the tunnel began to fade and they saw a planet at the end of the tunnel. _

_"What is that?!" Yelled Tucker. "I don't know but were heading straight for it!" Yelled Simmons! __"Heads up boys," Sarge shouted as he covered his eyes. __"Prepare for impact!" There was a flash of light and everyone blacked out._


	2. Make Your Time

**Chapter 1**

With a loud groan, Tucker slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the sky; and he automatically knew he wasn't in Sidewinder or Blood Gulch anymore. The clouds were a bright white, the sky was blue, the area they were in was lush mushroom forest, and the sun was shining a brighter yellow than the one over Blood Gulch.

But Tuckers biggest clue, there was no outline of the ring world they lived on. "Ohhhhh," he moaned. "What happened?" "Where am I?"

Just then, a figure in polished pink armor appeared in his blurred vision. "Hey, he's awake!" he cried out Donut's voice.

Then Tucker heard Grif's and Simmons' voices arguing nearby. "I still wanna know why I don't get a laser gun." Grif muttered. "Shut up, dumbass." Simmons retorted.

Church then ran up next to Donut with glossy bright blue armor. "Guys, didn't you hear? Tucker's awake!" Church yelled out. Getting their attention this time.

"Huh?" Simmons came forward, wearing glossy maroon armor. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy, Tucker." He said. "You've been out for a while."

"And I thought I was lazy," Grif muttered as he walked next to Simmons with his new shiny orange-helmeted face looking down.

Slowly, Tucker sat up and stared at the gathered figures. "W-W-What's going on? Who are you people?" He asked in a confused tone.

Donut gasped in alarm. "Oh no! He has amnesia! Tucker, don't worry, you are safe. We're the Reds;" He stated. "We are your mortal enemies." Then he quickly realized his mistake. "Wait, that didn't sound right." "Ya think?" Church asked rhetorically.

Just then, a shiny blue-armored figure ran up and grabbed the teal Spartan in a hug. "Tucker, Tucker! I am so glad you are alive."

Tucker pulled out of the hug and stared at the figure. Then he began to remember. "Caboose?" He asked still fazed. He looked him over. "Still so dumb, but you look so different."

"We're in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Caboose cried out, holding his arms out and looking around the forest. "Things are very shiny here…and very mushroomy."

"The Mushroom kingdom?" Tucker sighed as he rubbed his head and noticed his teal armor was as bright and glistening as the others'. "Oh, I can't fuck wait to hear this one." He stated.

Church sighed "Tucker, don't listen to him." He said. Then he turned to Caboose "Caboose, we already told you, were not in the Mushroom Kingdom." He said while helping Tucker up. "That place, Does. Not. Exist!" He said scowling. "We've just ended up on a different planet. We didn't end up in a video game because of the bomb. It's not even physically possible!"

"The blue-tards right." Said a voice. At that moment, Sarge came round the corner, his red armor just as shiny as the others but covered in scratches.

"See Church? We are in the Mushroom Kingdom. Quick! Let's go find princess peach before Bowser does!" Caboose said happily. He was about to run off but Church grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"He was referring to me you idiot!" Church said annoyed. "Wait," He said. "Did he just call me another name for reta-"

"As I was saying," Sarge continued cutting of Church. "Lopez's weather matrix, combined with the power of bomb 21, created an explosion so large; it caused a temporal rift in the dimensions that sent us throughout the uni-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second, wait a second," Tucker interrupted as his head started to get a headache. "I don't understand any of this."

"Alright son, I'm gonna explain this once so you better listen. You and your buddy Church sent off a bomb." Sarge said. "Which combined with the weather machinery in Lopez created an explosion so large and powerful, it created a rift in the dimensions which then made a portal that transported us onto this planet."

"The dimensions?" Tucker said not believing his ears. He looked around again. They forest were in was filled with tall colorful mushrooms as tall as trees and some as small as a person. If not, then they were embedded in to the rocks. "I still don't get it."

"Hey Sarge, can I do that 'thing' now? To help him understand? Pleeeeaaaaaaase?" Donut asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" Caboose shouted.

"Yes!" Simmons agreed happily.

"I don't want to see him sing that song again." Grif said

"Yeah, me neither." Church agreed.

"Fine." Sarge agreed "But only because I wanna see Grif and the blue-tard (Will you stop calling me that!) Be miserable…I miss the old days." He said sadly.

"Awesome! Hold on a sec everybody. I'll be right back!" Donut ran behind some mushrooms and was gone for a about 10 seconds….when he jumped out of the mushrooms in the opposite direction that he came from, landing between Church and Tucker causing them both to jump out of the way

"Jesus!" Shouted Church "Whoa!" cried Tucker.

Donut was now wearing an accordion around himself. He climbed on top of two rocks and Caboose ran behind the rocks as Donut cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice.

"The Red vs. Blue Players present: A Franklin Donut musical. Written and directed by Franklin Donut, in association with Light Red Danish Productions."

"Can you just start?" Sarge yelled impatiently. Donut then pressed a key, sang a 'note' and began to sing with Caboose as his chorus while playing the accordion.

* * *

"_We have traveled through a portal ,across the dimensions ,because of the portal Church has made!" _

_"La-la!" _

(Caboose popped up from behind the left rock and back down)

"I already told you it wasn't my fault!" He said interrupting the song. "I didn't know I had a bomb!"

"Church, shut up! You're ruining my big debut!" Donut snapped before returning to his song.

"_We have ended up on a planet,__ we know nothing about ,because of the portal Church has made!" _

_"La-la!"_

(Caboose pops up from behind the other rock and back down)

"Why do you guys think it's my fault?! Seriously, If anything its Sarge's! He made the f***ing bomb!"

"Be quiet!" Simmons yelled. "This is my favorite part." He said happily. Church growled.

"_We are stranded on planet, with no way back home…"_

Donut sang sadly, and played a sad key on the accordion, but immediately became happy again

"_Because of the portal Church has made!" _

_"La-laaaaaa!" _

(Caboose pops up from behind the left rock and right rock on both notes)

* * *

After he had finished Simmons began clapping. "Well done Donut." He said. Sarge nodded in approval. "Good singing cupcake." He looked at Caboose "You weren't that bad either Caboose…for a dirty blue." He muttered quietly.

Grif just face palmed while Church scowled. "You know what; I fucking hate all of you."

After Donut and Caboose took a bow and jumped off the rocks, Sarge walked over to Tucker. "Do you understand now son?" He asked. Tucker nodded "I think so…" He said. All of a sudden he thought of something.

"Wait a minute!" "What is it?" Sarge asked. "What happened to O'Malley?" He asked worryingly.

"Yeah, and what about Tex? And Wyoming?" Church asked.

"Hmm…you know, I never really thought about them." Sarge said. "Yeah weird I-I guess they're dead." Simmons said. "Sounds good to me." Sarge agreed. "Let's go with that."

"No way." Church denied. "If I know anything about Tex, which I do," He added quickly. "That she wouldn't die that easily."

"Unbelievable." Simmons said sadly. "He's in denial. He can't cope with the lost." "That is so sad." Grif replied.

"Ugh, can't this day get any worse!" Church said angrily.

But before anyone could say anything else, they heard thunder rumbling. They looked up to see storm clouds had gathered and the thunder grew louder.

Church stared. "Oh son of a-" Before he could finish, the rain came down and began pouring on everyone and everything. "You gotta be f***ing kidding me!" He shouted to the sky.

"Quick!" Sarge shouted. "Find some cover!" They quickly ran under some of the tall mushrooms and made a small campfire out of some firewood. It was nighttime and it was still raining. They were just about to fall asleep when…Caboose heard music.

He immediately got up and went Church. He began whispering to him. "Church…um Church…hey Church…" Church sat up so he look could at Caboose.

"Caboose, what is it now? I'm trying to sleep!" He whispered grumpily. "If you have to go to the restroom again, you're going on your own." "But Church, listen." Caboose insisted

"Listen for wha-" He stopped himself when he heard it to. It sounded like a flute playing in the distance. "I can hear it too." He said as he got up. He looked at Caboose "We gotta wake up the others."

"But how?" Caboose asked. "They're sleeping very, very hard and noisy." He said looking at Grif who was snoring loudly.

Church smiled under his robot-helmet. "Leave that to me." He then inhaled very hard, and exhaled while yelling in a deep voice -

_"GET UP YOU USLESS MAGGOTS BEFORE I HAVE TO GIVE YOU THE BOOT UP YOUR RED AND BLUE ASS'S!"_

This made them all jump wide awake and form a single line saluting in order from right to left, Tucker, Grif, Simmons, Donut, and Sarge.

"Yes sir"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir-Hey wait a minute!" Sarge said angrily. "I'm the only 'sir' around here!" He looked at Church and Caboose.

"You two better have a good reason for waking us up and impersonating the great Sergeant Johnson!" He yelled angrily. "Yeah dudes!" Tucker agreed. "I was having a good dream to! All those women…"

Grif shot Church an angry glare. "My dream was the best dream I ever had! Now I'll never finish that _'Super-Ultra-Mega-Triple Ice cream sandwich Sundae!_" Everyone looked at him strangley.

"What? I can dream can't I?" He said indifferently.

"Everyone shut up and listen!" Church said loudly. "Can't you hear that?"

"Hear wha-" Simmons stopped talking when he heard the music to. By now everyone was hearing it. "What is that?"

"Sounds like a flute." Tucker said. "Sounds more like an 'Ocarina' if you ask me." Grif stated. "An ocarina is a flute dumbass." Simmons retorted.

"An 'Okerina'?" Caboose though for a moment when he thought of something very, very stupid…

"Oh. My. God. Church! We're not in the Mushroom Kingdom," He explained. "We've landed in Hy-" "CABOOSE! Don't even think of going there!" Church said annoyed.

"Sounds like its coming from north of here." Sarge stated as he looked in the direction. "What should we do Sarge?" Simmons asked. Sarge turned around to look at every one. "Alright men-and Donut-,here's what's gonna happen." He began. "We're going to follow that flute noise-"

"You mean the okerina?" "Caboose shut up!"

"- and were going to see if we can get some help. Find out where we are. And hopefully find a way back home." He finished his statement.

"Sounds like an excellent idea sir." Simmons said. "Kiss-ass." Grif muttered.

"It's better than sitting in the rain with nothing to do." Tucker agreed. "No! Its better than leaving!" Grif looked at Sarge. "Can't we just wait til' morning?" "Grif they might be gone by then!" He bellowed. "Were going." He looked at everyone else. "Anybody coming?"

"I'm in. And so is Caboose" Church said as he looked at Sarge and glanced at Caboose. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's move."

Everyone was about to leave but Grif stayed behind. "Grif. Come on. Move yer keester!" Sarge shouted

"No way." He said. "I am not leaving until I know where we are for sure." "That's what we're trying to do dumbass." Simmons said annoyed.

"You guys go on without me. I'm gonna go back to sleep and finish my _'Super-Ultra-Mega-Triple Ice cream sandwich Sundae'_." He said as he began to go back to sleep.

"Grif if you don't-" Sarge was about to load his shotgun and shoot Grif, but then he got another idea. "Alright Grif." He said which surprised the red tem "You can stay."

"_What?"_ Simmons and Grif said at the same time.

"You heard me." Sarge said again "You can stay." Grif just stood their gaping at him. "Wow! Th-thanks Sarge!"

Simmons ran up to Sarge. "Sarge, what you thinking?" He asked.

"Don't worry Simmons, if he wants to stay here then that's his choice." He said "After all, it won't be our fault that Grif has to defend himself now."

"Yeah Simmons," He said gloating at Simmons "It's my…Wait what?" He asked.

"It's like you said Grif." Sarge explained. "We don't know where we are, there could be strange and exotic/man eating animals. Like…'Mutated Alien Lions!' Right Simmons?"

Simmons finally caught on with Sarge's plan. "Oh-Right or…uh… 'Man Eating Alien Tigers.'" By now all of blue team was in on Sarge's plan.

Tucker joined in. "Or 'Exploding Alien Cheetah's!'" He said. "Or 'Giant Bone Crushing Panthers!'" Church said. Church and Tucker were having fun.

Then Caboose said "Or a 'Giant Man Eating, Bone Crushing, Exploding Winged Bat-Snake!'"

Grif nearly jumped out of his armor. "Bat-Snake?!" He quickly got up. "On second thought, I'll come with you!" He said scared. "You could use the…uh... 'Driving Expert' in case you find a car."

Sarge laughed. "Heh heh, that's the spirit! Now let's move."

The reds and blues walked through the forest, in the rain, to find the source of that music. But what they don't know is that this is a start of one of their greatest adventures of there life.


	3. Berbils Part 1

**Chapter 2 _(Updated)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING_**

The rain was pouring down hard in the mushroom forest. Thunder was rumbling, and it shown no signs of stopping anytime soon. In the middle of the forest, in a small clearing, was a large tank.

It has a head-cat shaped cockpit, two parallel wheeled and clawed outriggers on either side, and it has a rear section mounted on treads, which contains an enclosed passenger section that opens with a tri-sectioned door in the back like an armored personnel carrier. It was called The Thundertank.

On the left side of the tank trying to fix the engine with his hammer, was a big panther named Panthro.

His upper body was well developed and tapers down to a slender waist. A band of dark brown hair circles around the lower skull and was pulled back into a warrior's tail. The hair extended down his face into a pair of impressive mutton chops. Scars slash over his chest, right shoulder and over his right eye, that could possibly be blind, and on his left shoulder was star-shaped scar.

He wore a red/brown waistcoat with spikes down the front, black trousers and a belt with a red jewel, red/brown shoes that leave the claws exposed, and studded red/brown wrist guards.

"Problem with the tank this old, it's always breaking down." He said. He wiped his forehead of sweat. "Junk cylinder." He said looking at the broken part. "Blew the whole drive train." He grunted as he reached his hand in and turned on the engine. "Let's see how this works…"

The engine began humming and was working fine, until sparks flew from it followed by a steam of smoke. It was coming from both sides of the tank until, the back door opened up and a huge cloud of smoke emerged.

Out of the smoke emerged the survivors of 'The fall of Thundera'. The first was Snarf is a small cat-like creature with an underbelly that looks similar to the underbelly of a turtle. He has long tail that comes to a point, with a fluff of white fur at the end. His fur is a mahogany color. There is also white fur around his face, and has a yellow mowhawk-esque fluff on the top of his head. He has yellow paws

Next were the twins Wilykit and Wilykat: Wilykats outfit was asymmetrical, having only one glove on his left hand and his clothing adorned with multiple pouches and pockets . Like the other cats, he wears footwear that only covers the tops and insteps of his feet. Wilykit wears a single-shoulder short top that left her midriff bare and a skirt made of different hanging pieces.

One the last three to exit were Lion-O: Lord of The Thundercats. He has cream and gold colored fur, spiky red hair and teal eyes. He wears pale blue armor on his shoulders, torso, and hips, with dark blue pants, and silver shin guards that also cover and protect his knees.

The second was Cheetara: She has blonde hair with black spots. She wears a brown outfit that exposes her cleavage and midriff, and sandals. She has red eyes with pink upsweep around her eyes. She wore cuffs around her wrist and ankles. She is also one of, and perhaps the last, Clerics of Thundera.

The last to exit was Lion-O's rival and step-brother Tygra. He was as slightly taller than Lion-O. He has red-orange fur with black stripes and white areas. He wears green armor with a red circle chest piece. On his right leg was his laser pistol that he took from one of Slithe's top henchmen.

They all ran out of the tank, coughing and gagging, and didn't stop until they were a safe distance away from the tank. Cheetara looked back. "Guess we're sleeping outside tonight."

* * *

Later it was nighttime and it was still raining. Panthro was in the Thundertanks main control room still trying to fix the tank . The cats had set up a camp with small fire from firewood under some of the mushrooms. Wilykit was playing on her flupe, her and Wilykats lullaby on one of the mushrooms while her brother slept.

At the campfire, Tygra and Cheetara were huddled together and sleeping soundly with Tygra's arm around Cheetara. Lion-O was on the opposite side campfire. He looked away and sighed. "Things are looking up." He said sarcastically. "No transportation, nothing to eat, and no shelter." He closed his eyes and shifted his weight. "Maybe if rain stopped it would be bearable." And with that said, the young king fell asleep as kit continued to play and Panthro continued to work.

A couple moments later, Panthro heard 4 shots, like a gun. He turned around. There was nothing there. "Hmmm..." Panthro shrugged and went back to work.

After about five minutes, Wilykit went asleep. Panthro was just about to call it a night, when heard some strange noises. He got up and looked around. Nothing was there. "Huh, must've been a froog." He said as he began to pack up his tools.

However after a couple seconds had passed, he heard a twig snap and someone cursing silently. "Oh s**t!"

He immediately got back up and to his shock, see's six figures that appeared to come out of the bushes and were just a few feet away from the campsite! But it was too dark to tell who they were.

"Hey!" He shouted getting their attention.

"Oh double s**t!" one of them said.

Panthro brought out his nun-chucks and jumped off the tank running towards them. "What d'ya creeps think your-Ugh!" Before Panthro could finish, he was knocked unconscious. The last thing he saw was a shade of red...

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

_"Sarge, you think that was a good idea?"_

_"Of course Simmons! He was armed and dangerous with lethal weapons!"_

* * *

_"Grif, shut up before a give ya my shot gun court-martial! And believe me when I say you'll be found guilty!_

_"On what charges?"_

_"On charges of insubordination!" _

* * *

_"__ Alright men -and Donut- let's get started. **Operation: Feline Friends** has now and officially begun. Let's move."_

_"'Feline friends'?...Really? That's the best you could come up with?"_

_"I thought I told you to shut your pie hole!" (PUNCH)_

_"OW!"_

_"Oooh, the right side of your face!"_

* * *

**Here you go. New chapter. **

******(I updated the chapter because I didn't like the spoilers I made and I wanted to be centered around the Thundercats. So don't hate please.)**

**So the Thundercats are getting some needed help by some (cough)(cough)"unknown figures" although it is obvious who it is… So why are they helping? And what is **_**Operation:Feline Friends**_**? **

**Will it be life threatening? **

**Will The Thundercats help their new friends?**

**Will Grif ever shut the hell up?!**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter. Finished this at 2:00 in the morning...better give good review...OR I'LL GIVE YA A SHOT GUN COURT MARTIAL!**

**LOL. JK. R&R (Read and Review)**


	4. We Must Rebuild

**Chapter 3 (_Updated)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING_**

In the mushroom forest, the rain was pouring non-stop. The thunder was rumbling with no signs of stopping. And walking through the rain and thunder through the forest, were the red and blue soldiers from Blood Gulch. They were heading north following the sound of a flute being played in the distance.

As they continued on through the forest though, Grif bent over and began to pant heavily. "Sarge…can…can we…rest…for… a bit?" He asked as he tried to regain his breath. Sarge stopped and looked at Grif. "Grif, we can't stop now! We just left the campsite only a few minutes ago." He said.

Simmons looked at Grif and shook his head. "Damn, Grif. We've haven't even walked 300 feet yet. You're _really_ out of shape." He said. "F**k… You…" Grif sighed, with a glare at his teammate.

"I don't know Grif." Church sneered. "You could lose a few pounds…or a few hundred."

"Yeah, chicks don't do fat people dude," Tucker stated. "Unless the fat guys' rich and famous. But you're not rich _or_ famous. So I doubt you'll get one. No offense."

Grif replied by giving them the finger. "F**k you blue!" He said. "At least I've had real girlfriends and not make up fake ones! She may of had a dick, but still!" "I've had real ones!" Tucker retorted. "I've once even dated an Italian girl!"

Soon Church, Grif, Tucker and Simmons were arguing over Grif's weight or Tuckers girlfriend or something else entirely….however what they didn't know, as they began bickering, that in the bushes behind them, they were being watched by unknown eyes.

Caboose felt himself being watched and turned to look at the bushes. But there was nothing there. He shrugged and turned his attention back to the bickering.

"For the last time, I'm not fat!" Grif yelled.

"Not fat?" Church scoffed. "For Christ sake dude, My body is robotic, and you way more than I do!"

"Well at least I wasn't killed by my own team member!" Grif retorted.

"Wasn't me. Tucker did it." Caboose pointed at Tucker.

"You were the one driving the tank moron!" Tucker retorted.

Meanwhile, to get away from the argument, Donut walked up to Sarge. "Hey Sarge, how much longer do you think until we find the source of that music?" He asked. "I want to see if the musician can help me with a short film I have planned."

"You write plays _and_ films?" Sarge asked. "Why I am not surprised…"

"And I'm proud of it." He explained happily. "Tom Cruise has the script and I heard he's very interested."

"Listen Donut," Sarge stated. I'm gonna be honest with you. From man ta' man. Or in this case man to a man that likes girly things." He said as he looked at Donut who was blushing. "Aw don't make me blush."

Sarge rolled his eyes and continued. "I don't know when we'll find the guy. It could be in a few hours, a few days, hell it'll probably be a few weeks until we find him!"

Just then Simmons walked up to them. "Uh, sir?" They turned to Simmons. "What is it Simmons?" Sarge asked. "I think we found them." He replied. Sarge stared at Simmons with surprise. "We did?"

"We did?" Donut asked "How do you know?"

"Well listen." He replied. He pointed ahead of them. "The flute sounds like it's only a few feet away on the other side of this bush."

"It does?" Sarge tried to listen, but Grif and Church's bickering was distracting him.

"I may be fat, but at least I know how to aim a god dam gun!" Grif shouted.

"That's not me! Someone keeps on messing with my weapons!" Church yelled back. "I think it might be Caboose!"

"Wasn't me. Tucker did it." Caboose said as he pointed to Tucker again.

"No I didn't!" Tucker yelled. "I don't even get to use the god dam sniper rifle!"

As they all argued, Sarge sighed angrily and slapped his visor. He looked at Donut. "Donut cover your ears and stand back." Donut nodded. "Sure Sarge, but why?" Sarge sneered. "Oh you'll see." Donut covered his helmet ears and took a few steps back as he watched Sarge.

Sarge walked up to the bickering soldiers, he loaded his shotgun, and he pointed at them, and fired a round at each of them.

**(A.N: The gun is a Halo 2 gun. Just in case you were wondering.) **

This caused them to stop and jump out of away screaming and cursing.

"S**t!" Cried Simmons.

"Jesus!" Church shouted.

"F**king hell!" Tucker yelled.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" Grif bawled.

Just then Simmons realized that he was wasn't hurt. "Wait a minute, I'm not hurt." He said. Church looked himself over. "Hey neither am I." "I'm fine too." Said Tucker.

"That's the idea. I only used blanks." Sarge said putting down his shot gun. "Not for me!" Everyone glanced down and saw Grif on the ground clutching his leg. "You shot me in the leg!" He cried.

Sarge chuckled. "Heh heh, I didn't say I used all of them. Now, if there are no more interruptions," He said. "Everyone shut up so I can listen!"

Everyone was silent. Nothing made a sound. All accept the sound of the flute that was coming on the other side of the bushes. "Here that?" Donut cheered. "We found them!"

"Sweet cherries cheese your right!" Sarge turned to the teams. "All right listen up men-and Donut," Sarge began. "I want everyone to know that after our long and treacherous journey through the great unknown-"

"You mean through the Mushroom forest of the lands of Hyrule?" Caboose asked innocently.

"Caboose shut the hell up!" Tucker scolded.

"-that we've finally found the source of that mysterious flute music we've been hearing." He finished his statement.

"We did? Finally! Thank god!" Grif sighed with relief as he got up. Simmons shook his head and sighed as he helped him. "You're still out of shape though." Grif looked at Simmons. "And you're still a kiss-ass."

But before they could continue, Sarge's voice called out to them. "Hey ladies! Stop making out and get here front and center on the double!" They immediately stopped arguing and walked up to Sarge.

"Ok listen up dirt-bags." He said. "If we're going to ask these people for help, we can't all walk out at once. We don't want to threaten them. "

"Threaten? We aren't threatening." Grif said. "Can't we just, you know, ask the guy?"

Simmons looked at Grif. "You mean that you want all of us, who are soldiers in the army, who wield guns and upgraded battle armor, to just walk out there and ask complete strangers on an unknown planet for help?"

"…Well when you put it like that it sounds stupid."

"That's because it is stupid!"

"So what's your plan?" Church asked. "You know, besides Grif's."

"I'll go first and the rest of you follow me after-words, after I give you the signal." He said. "What's the signal?" Church asked. "You'll know it when you hear it." He replied.

"That's it? That's your plan?" Grif asked. "No offense Sarge, but that sound-"

"Before you finish that sentence," Sarge interrupted. "Just remember I have more than blank ammunition Private." He said as he cocked his shotgun. "And I will not hesitate to aim _low_." He threatened, gesturing with his shotgun at Grif's groin.

Grif backed up nervously while covering up his crotch. "No, no! It's cool! You do what you want." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Now that's more like it." Sarge said as he put down his shotgun. "Remember, wait for the signal." And with that said, Sarge went through the bush.

"What do you think the signal will be?" Donut asked Simmons. "I don't know? Probably call us?" He replied.

"Simmons, its Sarge." Grif said. "He'll just fire his shotgun, or say a cheesy code word, or-"

"Sweet Feline Silvestre's!" Sarge voice shouted. "Everyone get over here! Quickly!"

"-Or he'll just call us" Grif sighed. "I hate being wrong."

"And I love being right." Simmons said as he immediately went after Sarge with Donut and Grif right behind him.

"Hey wait for us!" Church said as he followed Simmons. "Hey don't leave me here with Caboose!" Tucker went after Church. "Don't leave me here with Tucker!" Caboose said as went to catch up to them. They found Sarge hiding behind some bushes and peeking through them. He seemed surprised.

"Sarge, what's wrong?" Simmons asked. "Is it O'Malley?" "Is it Wyoming?" Church asked. "Is it Tex?" Donut asked.

"Is it Ganondorf?"

"Caboose, shut the f**k up already!" Tucker scolded.

Sarge turned to them. "Shush it! Be quiet and get down or they'll here you!" He whispered. Grif was confused. "Who are _they?_"

"Grif shut up and get down! That's an order!" Everyone immediately got down and crouched. Except Caboose who was looking at a Butterfly.

"Why is it called a butterfly? It's not even made of butter." "Caboose, get down!" Churched scolded. "Okay." Caboose immediately crouched. Sarge turned to the teams. He had a shocked expression on his face. "Listen up everybody," He began. "I have just seen what appears to be the native species of this world."

"What? You mean like…Aliens?" Tucker asked slightly worried. Sarge nodded "Precisely. But they're kind of…different." He hesitated on the last word. "Well how different?" Church asked.

"Are they cute and cuddly?" Donut asked hopefully.

"Are they small and short?" Simmons asked.

"Are they super-hot alien chicks with boobs the size of _MT Rushmore_ and with a hole as big as _The Bat Cave_?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Tucker with weird faces. "Hey I can dream too can't I?" He said indifferently.

"No, no, and you're sick in the noggin son'." He said to all three. Simmons and Donut sighed in disappointed while Tucker just shrugged. "Meh, I've heard worse."

"As I was saying," He continued. "They're different because…well maybe I should just show ya'l instead." He turned to Grif. "And ya' might not like what ya' see…" Grif looked suspicious. "…Why?" Sarge opened a hole in the bushes. "Take a look and see num-nuts."

The two armies quickly but quietly looked through the hole and what they saw cause them to gasp with shock.

They saw a huge tank just as big as Sheila, except with cat features and no main gun as far as they could tell. It had a cat head-shaped cockpit that could give you nightmares and two parallel wheeled and clawed outriggers. It even had a rear section mounted on treads while the front had wheels. But that's not what surprised them.

What surprised them was that they didn't see cute cuddly aliens, small and short aliens, or aliens that fitted Tuckers description.

What they saw...were cats.

But these weren't cats that you keep pets; these were honest to God wild cats! They were in the middle of a small clearing just a little bit bigger than the reds and blues campsite. Under a couple of the trees were three of them sleeping soundly.

They were a male lion, tiger, and a female cheetah but with humanoid features and wearing clothing. On the mushrooms next to them, were two smaller ones, kittens by the looks of it, sleeping next to each other, both a boy and a girl. And there was another one. A male panther by the looks of it, working on the tank.

All of them stared in amazement.

"Whoa…" Simmons breathed. "This is…shocking." Church agreed in amazement. "Check it out." He pointed at the tank. "That tanks bigger than ours!"

"A tank bigger than Sheila?" Caboose gasped. "Maybe it's her brother! Oh, I know, maybe it's her Father!" Church just slapped his visor and sighed.

"Aw, they _are_ cute." Donut said sweetly looking at the two kittens. "_Cute?_" Sarge cried out. "Do you even understand what we're looking at?" "Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't speak my mind." Donut replied. Sarge sighed and slapped his visor to. "Why do I even bother trying?"

"I think Muffin man is right." Caboose agreed. "They don't look dangerous. They look cute and cuddly. It almost makes me want to pet them…" He trailed off. "…I wanna pet them." He got up and was about to head over to them but was blocked by Church.

"Caboose don't touch them." He said. "They could be vicious, or they could be carrying a virus or a disease that could kill…you…" He trailed off as well. "You know, on second thought, pet them." Church insisted with a sudden change of heart. "Pet them till your heart's content." Caboose was about to walk out but Sarge stopped him. "Church, now's not the time."

Tucker just looked at the cheetah. "Well it's not _completely _different from what I thought." he said looking at her with a cheeky grin.

"I wouldn't count on it." Simmons pointed at the sleeping tiger with his arm around the cheetah. To anyone else (Or in this case Donut) it seemed cute. To Tucker, it was a sign of defeat. "Dammit." Tucker muttered angrily.

Just then, Caboose poked Churches shoulder. "Uh…Church?" Church shrugged it away. "Caboose I'm in the middle of something here." "But it's important." Caboose insisted. "It's about the yellow guy."

That caught Church's attention. "Yellow?" He turned to Caboose. "Caboose I already told you, he's orange." He stated firmly. "And what about him?" Caboose just pointed to Grif.

Church turned to him and was surprised by what he saw. "What the hell?"

Grif was standing still and not moving a muscle. He knees were shaking, sweating inside his helmet, and he had even dropped his gun. He wasn't speaking but stuttering instead.

"Uh, hey reds," Church called. "Something's wrong with Grif." Simmons walked up next to Church. "What do you mean by wrong?" Then he looked at Grif and immediately understood what he meant.

"Aw crap." He sighed. "Hey Sarge, you might want to look at this." He called. Sarge walked up to them.

"What's going on here? Simmons," He said. "What the devil's wrong with Grif?" "I don't know sir." He replied. "I think he might be in a state of shock." "Why would he be in shock?" Donut asked.

"Remember when we were leaving the camp and he didn't want to go?" Simmons asked. "Yeah we scared him into coming." Tucker replied. Church sneered. "Yeah. That was funny as hell. Why?" He asked.

"Remember what we said to him?" Simmons asked. "Of course we do." Church replied. "We told him about imaginary…alien…cats." Church looked at the cats and back at Grif. "Oh. Now I get it." Donut patted Grif on the shoulder. "Grif, I know what your thinking. And its ok. You're going to be fine."

But before he could say anything else, Grif began muttering and stuttering.

He glanced at the lion. "_'M-M-Mutated Alien Lions_…" He muttered.

Then at the tiger, _"M-Man Eating Alien Tigers…!"_ He stuttered.

Next the cheetah, _"E-E-Exploding Alien Cheetahs...!"_ He spoke.

And last but not least, the panther. "_G-G-Giant B-Bone Crushing Panthers_!" He shrieked loudly. _WHAT THE F**K?!_ He wobbled for a few seconds, then fell flat on his back.

"Oh s**t!" Simmons cussed. "Hit the dirt!" Sarge ordered.

The reds and blues immediately ducked down to avoid being spotted in case they were heard. Thankfully, the sleeping cats stayed asleep and the cat fixing the tank didn't hear them thanks to his tools. They all sighed in relief. "Dam, that was close." Said Tucker. "To close." Church agreed.

"Grif! What the hell are ya thinking?!" Sarge yelled as he stormed over to Grif. "We could've been seen and the plan could have been compromise!" "I thought that was the plan." Donut said confused.

Grif then sat up and spoke with fear in his voice. "Oh my god…" He muttered. "They did it, it all makes sense." "What are you talking about?" Church asked. "Don't you see?" Grif said. "Were not on an alien world, were still on our own!"

"Grif, haven't you paid attention at all today?" Sarge inquired. "Our world was destroyed when the bomb went off. It no longer exist." "Sarge is right Grif." Simmons agreed. "And besides, what do the cats have to do with it anyway?"

"Don't you get it yet?" Grif asked in disbelief. He turned to everyone else. "Don't any of you get it?" His only response was confused stares.

Simmons was the only one who responded. "Get what? Get that you're a dumbass?" "Good insult Simmons." Sarge approved. "I've taught you well." "Thank you sir." Simmons replied.

Grif ignored him and stepped forward and stared at the cats. "They destroyed it all, Simmons." He said. "Those damn stupid bastards; they blew it all up!" He bent over and slammed his fist into the dirt. "Damn them! Damn them to Hell! _**Those **__**Dam Dirty Cats**_!"

Simmons quickly covered Grif's helmet filters to shut him up. Thankfully though, the cats didn't hear them. "Cheer up, Grif." Donut said as tried to keep Grif quiet. "We don't know that the whole world is like this. Or if this is the same one…"

"Yes it is," Grif sighed as he got to his feet and moved Simmons' hands away from his helmet filter. "They destroyed it all. I guess the society of men just wasn't meant to survive."

Simmons rolled his eyes. "Hey, how about this: How about we explore more than two square miles of this area before we jump to conclusions."

"It was definitely nuclear weapons; that's what did it," Grif muttered, not listening to Simmons. "And the explosions caused massive power outages which caused the failsafe to fail, which released a super-bacteria from a secret lab."

"Oh come on…" Tucker sighed.

"That caused a huge plague," Grif continued. "And as the victims died, they rose from the dead twelve hours later to roam the Earth and feast on human flesh."

"What?" Church cried out in disbelief.

"A handful of gritty survivors from all walks of life were able to keep the legions of the infected radioactive undead at bay, using only their wit and an inexplicable comprehension of agricultural science and engineering. Everything was looking good… and _that's_ when the meteor hit. Creating. These. Cats!" He pointed at the cats with fear.

Simmons sighed and slapped his hand to his visor. "I think you just quoted every crappy Hollywood apocalypse movie ever."

"Of all time." Caboose said stupidly. Which earned him a punch in the arm from Tucker.

"Nah, Hollywood doesn't understand apocalypse," Tucker argued after hitting Caboose. "They think that just one thing from everyday life goes away and that changes everything; like in _'Road Warrior'_ it was gas, and in _'Waterworld_' it was land."

"What went away in _'The Matrix'_?" Simmons asked. "Sunlight." Tucker replied. "I thought the missing element was plot." Grif murmured, scratching his head in confusion.

"I'm talking about _'Matrix 1'_." Tucker said. "Oh right." Grif muttered. "Just like Legally Blonde 2."Donut sighed and shook his head. "And it had so much potential." He said regrettably.

Just then he heard a rustling nearby and turned around. In the bushes just a few meters away Donut could see something peeking out of a tree's trunk. He whispered into Caboose's ears and pointed to the box. They both got up and sneaked through the trees to get to it. Sarge saw this and followed them. The others didn't notice this.

Grif looked towards the cats and sighed. "Face it Simmons, the age of man is done."

Simmons pondered over Grif's story of the apocalypse. "If all that happened, then where are the zombies? Why aren't they still around?" "The meteor killed them." Grif replied as if it was obvious.

"And what about the super-bacteria?" Simmons added. "It was infected by alien bacteria brought by the meteor and was wiped out in a massive bacteria on bacteria plague." Grif sighed and shook his head. "Very ironic…"

"Okay," Simmons said slowly. "Then why haven't _we_ been infected by the new alien bacteria?" "It only infects other bacteria." Grif clarified. "Are you even listening to me?"

Church growled puzzlement to this odd conversation. "Do you guys ever get anything done, or do you just stand around and talk all day?" "We don't get paid enough to do stuff." Grif muttered regrettably. Just then, Sarge's voice came through their radio headsets. "Simmons, Grif, get yer keester's over here!"

Simmons, Grif, Church, and Tucker snuck through the bushes. They found Sarge waiting by a tree trunk and in the trunk, Caboose and Donut were standing next to a large box.

"Look what I found!" Caboose called up as the others approached. "I found it!" Donut replied angrily. "Look at what I took credit for finding." Caboose corrected.

"A-mazing that these two actually accomplished something." Sarge muttered to himself. Grif went next to Donut have a look. "It looks like some kind of an alien transport mechanism that could be used to-"

"Or it's a box." Simmons interrupted. "You have no imagination." Grif muttered. Sarge picked it up and examined it. "Hmm…Let me see what's inside." Caboose raised his hand. "Oh, is it a present? I hope it's a box of crayons. Because I'm all out." Sarge ignored him and proceeded to open the box. "What the devil?"

Inside the box was a tent that was folded up and tucked tightly and right next to it were a box of nails. "What's inside?" Church asked. "A box of nails and what appears to be a folded up tent." He replied. "But what's it doing over here?"

"Maybe it belongs to them.'" Tucker said gesturing to sleeping felines. "Then why wouldn't they use it?" Simmons inquired. "Now's as good a time as any." "Maybe they forgot?" Caboose suggested.

"What? How can you forget setting up a tent?" Tucker inquired. "It's like forgetting your first girlfriend turned out to have a dick." He turned to Grif. "Right Grif?"

Grif sighed**.** "Sometimes I'm even sorry I told you that story."

As they began discussing about the tent, and Grif's 'girlfriend dick', Caboose looked at the supplies, and at the cats. Then all of sudden, a light bulb appeared over his head and he got an idea….but then he lost it and the bulb went out…Then it came back on and he got it back! He ran up to Sarge.

"Mr. Sergeant," He called getting everyone's attention. "I have an idea." "I shouldn't even bother asking should I?" He asked Church. "I don't know." Church murmured."Caboose and Ideas don't really match. I thinks he's bluffing."

"No uh, it's a really good idea." He insisted. "We become friends them." "Yep, he's bluffing." Church groaned.

"Listen," Caboose said. "We need to find a way home right, and we don't know where we are. And if these cats live here, then they will know where we are. If we help them and become their friends, they'll help us find a way home!" When he finished, everyone stared at him in surprise.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Donut said. "I know." Sarge agreed. "But I don't know whether to be mad that it came from a blue, or it came from a retard, that's also a blue." He growled. "That's a double whammy!"

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Simmons asked. Sarge grunted. "I guess we have no other option." Caboose smiled that they liked his plan. As they gathered around to discuss the plan, Grif gulped in fear. "I just know this isn't going to end well for me."

* * *

**Hi! Nebula here. **

**I know I there's some dialogue missing from what I told you last chapter but school is catching up on me so don't get upset. **

**I didn't have enough time, but the rest of the dialogue will be there next chapter. **

**And that's a _Pinkie Promise!_**

**(I updated chapter 2 incase some of you didn't know. Just saying)**

**You know the drill. Give a good R&R (Read and Review) Cause if not...I'LL SHOOT ALL OF YOU WITH MY SHOTGUN WITH REAL BULLETS! **

**Heh Heh just kidding...or am I?**


	5. The plans WHAT?

_**Chapter 4 (Credit for my friend Thanatos369 for his help.)**_

Back in mushroom forest, it was still raining. Sarge had gathered his team and his enemy's team to announce his knew plan. "_AL righty then_ dirt-bags," Sarge said in an Ace Ventura impersonation. "Here's the plan. We take the tent and we set it up over their on top of the sleeping felines so that they have a shelter." He said pointing at sleeping felines.

"Excellent plan sir." Simmons agreed. "I just know that this plan of yours is-"

"I'm not done yet num-nuts." Sarge interrupted. "Let me finish. As I was saying," He continued. "After we finish setting it up, we'll use the extra rope that we have left and we tie up those furry critters while their still asleep!" He finished while chuckling. "You can kiss up now." He told Simmons.

Simmons sighed. "Excellent plan sir. I just know that this plan of yours is going to work." He said with a depressed tone.

"Ok, first of all, that was the worst impersonation of Ace Ventura I've ever heard." Said Church. "And second, tie them up? Why the hell would we do that?" He asked. "I thought the plan was to help them not do the exact opposite!"

"I'm cool with it." Tucker said. "What? Why?!" Church asked.

"It's bondage dude." Tucker replied. "It's _Kinky. _If you know what I mean. "

Church just replied with a "Gross."

"What's bondage?" Caboose asked. "It's a game." Tucker replied sarcastically. "Oh! I love games!" Caboose said excitingly. "Can I play?"

"Sure…" Tucker replied. "Why not? Hey Donut," He asked. "Could you pass me some rope?"

"Sure." Donut nodded. He then reached behind his armor and pulled out some rope. "Good thing I'm always packing some spare!" He was about to hand it over to Tucker, but Church grabbed it before he could.

"No Tucker, that's a stupid idea!" Church said angrily as he put it in the box. He glanced at Caboose. "As much as I would hate to admit it."

"You know what else is stupid? A soldier who doesn't know to shoot s**t with the sniper rifle." Tucker retorted. "Or _anything_ for that matter." "I keep telling you, someone keeps on messing with it while I'm not looking!" Church replied angrily. "Oh, you mean the imaginary ghost that keeps messing with it behind your back?" Tucker asked rhetorically.

"Hey, that's prejudice!" Church scolded. "I was a ghost!" "Yeah, a crappy ghost!" Tucker retorted. "You didn't say 'Boo' even once! That's a ghost catchphrase!"

"But he can't, he's not a Boo." Caboose said. "He's doesn't have the Tung."

"WE ARE NOT IN MARIO WORLD!" Tucker and Church shouted together.

"Sarge if you don't mind me asking," Simmons inquired. "Why exactly are we gonna tie up the cats instead of just helping them like we planned?"

"Because," Sarge replied. "If things go south and they try to kill us, we can keep them as A)Hostages, Or B, and my personal favorite ) Good old Collateral Damage." He said.

"But wouldn't that mean that someone would have to die?"

"Exactly. Preferably Grif. But any dirty blue-tard would do." He said looking at the arguing blue team.

"Were in the mushroom forest!"

"We're not in Super Mario!" Church yelled.

"Then were in the lost woods!"

"We're not in The Legend of Zelda!" Tucker yelled as well.

"Dumbasses." Sarge muttered rolling his eyes. Donut was confused. "But Sarge, I thought the plan was to become friends with them. This isn't friendly, this is downright rude."

"What do you mean Donut? I am being friendly." Sarge stated. "I haven't killed a single blue _and _Grif since we left Blood-Gulch. Isn't that right Simmons?" He asked his second in command.

Simmons did a quick counting of the blue team that they've been fighting and how many they killed so far. He looked at Grif and began doing the math.

"Ok theirs three of them…counting all members of red team are five counting Lopez…carry the one…divide by four…." He muttered using his hands as if he was using a calculator. He finished and looked at Sarge. "You're right sir. All blues and Grif accounted for." He stated.

"See Donut? I'm being friendly just like I said I would.

"But-"

"Now back to the plan." Sarge said cutting him off. "Simmons, you go and lead everyone else over there and try to distract that big fellow." He said gesturing at the muscled panther that was still working on the tank.

"What will you do sir?" Simmons asked. "I'm gonna go secure the perimeter." Sarge replied.

"That means you're just gonna sit back and let us get killed." Grif said as if it was obvious. "Figures."

"Grif how dare you insult my leadership!" Sarge bellowed. "You shut your mouth right now before I give you a shotgun court martial! And believe me when I say that you'll be found guilty!"

"On what charges?"

"On charges of insubordination! Now go with Simmons, Donut, and that blue-tard," He pointed at Caboose who was the only blue paying attention, "And go distract that cat right now!"

"What about those two?" Grif asked referring to Church and Tucker who weren't paying attention and still bickering over ghost and firing accuracy.

"Yeah, what's their job sir?" Simmons asked.

"Nothing. Those two won't be much help." Sarge replied. "They're being lazy, and insubordinating." Sarge huffed. "Just like a blue." Tucker and Church heard this and looked at Sarge.

"_insubordinating_? That's not even a real word!" Tucker responded. "Yeah, and besides I'm in charge of blue team, not you! So why should we follow you?" Church asked.

"Because we're on an alien world that's probably millions of light years away from our world and is infested with humanoid cats and possibly other creatures of the same genetic style that could possibly be dangerous that could eat and or kill us at any given moment." Simmons stated almost immediately. "So it is mandatory that we should work together if we ever want to get back home." He finished.

Grif looked at Simmons. "That was an oddly well specified response."

"Shut up. It pays to be prepared." Simmons replied. He turned his attention back to Church. "So what's it gonna be Church? You wanna sit back here and die again with Tucker, or do you want to have a chance of survival and come with us?" He asked. "It's your decision."

Church thought about it for a quick moment and sighed. As much as he would hate to admit it, joining with the red team for the time seemed like the only reasonable option. Who knows? Maybe they would be able to find Tex again. "Alright, fine. We'll do it."

Caboose cheered. "Hooray we get to play bondage. The game." "Were not doing that anymore." Tucker stated firmly.

Sarge smiled only a red sergeant could smile. "That's the spirit." He then cocked his shotgun. "Let's move." The two teams quickly went back to the same spot they were before while Donut carried the box in his arm. When they returned, Sarge once again told them the plan.

"Simmons, lead everyone and try to distract the cat junkie on the tank, while I go and secure the perimeter and try to find a way to help you." He told them.

"Yes sir." Simmons turned to Grif. "See Grif? He's not leaving us to die."

Grif just sighed. "Whatever. Wait a minute, Sarge, what did you mean by try to help-"

But Sarge was already jogging quietly away. "-us...aw Crap." He said.

"Shut up and let's move!" Simmons whispered. "And remember, we're sneaking, so be quiet." He told everyone.

As they began sneaking out of the bushes, Caboose began whispering and repeating. "We are sneaking. We are sneaking. We are sneaking."

"Caboose, be quiet." Church shushed. Caboose nodded. But as soon as they began again, Caboose repeating and whispering, but quieter. "We are sneaking quietly. We are sneaking quietly. We are sneaking qui-"

"Caboose, shut up!" Church scolded loudly. Just then the panther on the tank stopped working and looked around. "Oh crap!" Simmons panicked and pushed everyone back into the bushes, just before the panther looked in their direction.

"Caboose, what part of 'be quiet' don't you understand?" Church scolded quietly. Caboose replied with a quiet "Sorry." Simmons sighed and regained his composure. "Alright, let's try this again. But _quieter_." He told Caboose.

"Wasn't me. Tucker did it."

"I'm right here dude, you know that?"

Simmons sighed. "Ugh, I hate working with stupid people." "Join the club." Tucker and Church said in unison.

This time, after they exited the bush, Caboose was quiet, and they were a couple yards behind the panther. Simmons took a look at the tank and marveled at its design. He took a step forward to try and take a better look at the tank. But when he did, he froze.

He heard the sound of a twig snap.

He looked down and saw the two pieces of a twig under his left foot. Everyone heard the noise and looked at Simmons with horror on their faces. "Oh s**t!" Simmons cussed with fear in his voice.

But before they could do anything else they heard a stern voice coming from above.

"Hey!"

They looked up and saw to their horror, the panther. Since they were closer then they were before, they were able to get a better look at him.

He had a well-developed upper body and his waist was slender. A band of dark brown hair circles around the lower skull and was pulled back into a warrior's tail. The hair extended down his face into a pair of mutton chops. Scars slash over his chest, right shoulder and over his right eye that was possibly blind, and on his left shoulder was star-shaped wore a red/brown waistcoat with spikes down the front; black trousers and a belt with a red jewel; red/brown shoes that leave the claws exposed, and studded red/brown wrist guards.

"Oh double s**t!" Tucker cussed with as much fear. He wasn't the only one there who was scared.

The panther reached behind his waist and grabbed a pair of nun chucks, jumped off the tank and began running after towards them. "What d'ya creeps think your-Ugh!"

To the reds and blues surprise, just as the panther was about to reach them, someone, or something, appeared out of nowhere, jumped down from the tank and hit him in the back of the head with his weapon.

The panther fell to the ground out cold, but not before he caught a glimpse of his attacker with his left eye. Everyone stared in shock at their savior started laughing.

"Ha-ha! Take that! You Panthera pussy! You just got Sarge'd!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Except Tucker who just said, "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" Church turned to Tucker with a confused look on his face."

"What the hell was that?" Church asked. "My new catchphrase." Tucker replied. "Catchphrase?" He asked."Been working on it for a while now."

Simmons spoke up. "Sarge?"

The figure looked up and stepped out of the shadows revealing the red colored armor of the red teams' leader. "Well what did ya' think Simmons? That I would abandon my own team?"

Simmons got teary-eyed. "Sir, I never thought you-"

"I need to keep my meat shields fresh." Sarge interrupted. "Nice and undead. Cause we all know, a dead meat shield is a crappy shield. I've had plenty experience." He glanced at Grif. "But its not all bad all the time."

"Why are you looking at me?" Grif asked. "No reason..." Sarge replied."

Simmons looked heart broken. "Oh…I see." He looked down at the unconscious panther. "Sarge, you think that was a good idea though? Knocking him out?" He asked. "We might have just made him angrier." He said with worry in his voice.

"Of course it was Simmons. He was armed and dangerous with lethal weapons." He said.

"I don't think nun chucks are considered weapons." Tucker said. "They're just sticks chained together."

"Actually, they're really called _nun-cha-ku _and they were a tool used for farming."

"Nobody cares Simmons."

"Actually I was referring to his arms." Sarge said. "Did you not see the size of these guns?" He bent down held up his right arm. "You think he was on steroids."

"Steroids? Where? Can I have some?" Tucker asked. "Tucker steroids can kill you." Church said. "I know, but if I go out, I go out looking like a celebrity."

"Oh, that's my favorite fruit." Caboose said.

"_Celebrity _you idiot, not celery." Tucker corrected. "And it's a vegetable not a fruit."

But before Caboose could reply, Grif interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Simmons is being nerd ,Caboose is being stupid, and Tucker wants to have sex. _Jimmy cracked corn and_ _I don't give a s**t_!" Grif cursed with fear. "Now can we please hurry this plan up so we can get back to someplace safe? And far away maybe?"

"Grif, if you don't shut up like I told you to do, I'm gonna come over there and put my shotgun right in that yellow helmet of yours!" Sarge threatened.

"I'm orange, actually." Grif corrected. Sarge took a step. "Ok, ok, I'll be quiet." Grif said instantly.

"I'll be quiet what?" Sarge asked.

"I'll be quiet sir!"

"That's more like it." Sarge turned to Donut. "Donut, you got that tent with ya'?" Donut nodded and showed him the box and opened it revealing the tent, box of nails and rope. "All with me sir."

"Good." He turned to everyone else. "Alright men -and Donut- let's get started. _**Operation: Feline Friends** _has now and officially begun. Let's move." As Donut and Caboose began tying up the panther, Grif turned to Sarge.

"_**'Feline friends'**..._Really? " He asked in disbelief. "That's the best you could come up with?"

Sarge growled and walked towards Grif. "I thought I told you to shut your pie hole!" With a loud _whack, _Sarge hit him in the head with the butt of his shotgun.

Grif fell to the ground clutching his head. "OW!" He exclaimed.

"Oooh, the right side of your face!" Simmons exclaimed as well.

"Shut up…." Grif replied weakly.

* * *

**Ouch, Grif just got Sarge'd.**

**Hahahahahaha! See what I did there?"**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait. School was on my back. And family issues as well. **

**Any way, It looks like The Reds and Blues were the ones responsible for Panthro's headache in the morning. And now we know Sarge's plan.**

**Will it succeed?  
**

**Will it fail? **

**Will Caboose be able to tell the difference between Celery and Celebrity!?**

**...Probably not...**

**Oh, if you have any questions about the story, feel free to PM me and ill try to answer your questions the best I can.**

**Anyway, R&R (read and review) Make it a good one, OR I HIT YOU IN THE HEAD WITH MY SHOTGUN!**

**Heh heh, just kidding...Or am I? **


End file.
